Marvel Presenta: Infinite Avengers
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Todo comienza en Avalon, cuando el Capitan Britania, descubre a alguien que puede ser su sucesor. Un nuevo equipo de heroes se formara. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, creo que ya saben que tengo esa costumbre, todavía no termino un fic, y ya estoy haciendo uno nuevo, es algo que nunca cambiara, pero esta idea me gusto mucho y prácticamente se escribiendo solita jeje.**

**Sin mas de mi parte por ahora les dejo el fic, disfrútenlo :3**

**Marvel Presenta: Infinite Avengers**

**No soy dueño ni de los personajes de IS  
Ni de los de Marvel**

**Tierra 616-IS-259170**

**Avalon 30 años atrás**

El superhéroe británico conocido como Capitán Britania cuya identidad secreta era Brian Braddock, se había retirado a la dimensión conocida como Avalon para pasar el resto de su vida en paz con su esposa Meggan, sin embargo Merlín y Roma le dijeron que debía elegir un sucesor antes de que pasaran 50 años o el tomaría el manto por el resto de la eternidad.

**Londres actualmente**

Brian había estado buscando durante casi treinta años a alguien que fuera capaz de sucederlo, pero hasta el momento no había logrado encontrar a nadie, hasta que unos pocos meses después sintió un poder cercano al suyo venir de una bebe recién nacida en la noble familia Alcott.

La pequeña Cecilia, fue la que manifestó el poder, ellos eran parientes lejanos de los Braddock por lo que conocían perfectamente a Brian y su hermana Betsy, el señor Alcott sabía sobre la doble vida de Brian, y nunca había dicho nada, el en algún momento de su vida, uso el manto por un breve tiempo, por lo que tenia algunos poderes, mismos que fueron heredaros y amplificados por su hija Cecilia.

Brian fue inmediatamente a la casa de los Alcott, para confirmar ese hecho pues era posible que pudiera por fin vivir en paz, dos horas después, llego toco, y espero a que le abrieran, unos segundos después le abrieron, entro y busco a la recién nacida, la pequeña dormía plácidamente y emanaba una aura de poder superior a la del propio Brian, este ultimo estaba sorprendido, esa niña sería muy poderosa en un futuro.

Brian y el líder de la familia Alcott se encerraron en la oficina del último, pues lo que iban a tratar debía ser ultra secreto, Brandon Alcott tenía conocimiento sobre el papel que había desempeñado Brian hace unos años, pero nunca había dicho nada, el también sintió el enorme poder que emanaba su hija y se preocupo ya que eso atraería a las criaturas mágicas residentes de Londres.

– Ya sé porque estás aquí Brian – Hablo Brandon sin mirar a su pariente

– ¿Te opones? –

– No, no me malinterpretes, si bien tengo algunas "habilidades" no creo que sea suficiente para mantenerla a salvo y menos ahora que está despertando esos poderes, estará mejor contigo y podrás entrenarla para que sea la nueva Campeona de Britania – Dijo el Alcott mientras se daba vuelta con lagrimas en los ojos.

– Entonces así será, te lo agradezco mucho, y no traicionare esa confianza, pero ¿Qué le dirás a tu esposa? –

– No te preocupes por eso, yo lo solucionare de algún modo – Respondió Brandon Alcott sonriendo decidido.

Un rato después la madre de Cecilia ingreso a la oficina a pedido de su esposo, y como era de esperarse ella se opuso, pues deseaba que su hija creciera en un ambiente normal, lejos de criaturas mágicas y monstruos, pero entendió que eso sería imposible al tener esos poderes, por lo que con todo el dolor de su corazón tuvo que dejar que el Braddock se llevara a su hija a quien sabe dónde.

Brian se fue con Cecilia esa misma noche, tuvo que esquivar tres trolls, doce goblins y un vampiro, ya que eran atraídos por la bebe, una vez que se aseguro estar a salvo abrió el portal hacia Avalon, para reencontrarse con Meggan, y luego pensar en cómo entrenarían a la pequeña.

**Avalon 6 años después**

Han pasado ya seis años desde que Brian llego a la tierra de Avalon con Cecilia y la niña comenzaría su entrenamiento, durante los anteriores seis años, ella era constantemente atacada por todo tipo de criaturas mágicas que deseaban hacerse con su poder, pero el anteriormente llamado Capitán Britania la mantuvo a salvo todo ese tiempo.

De vez en cuando visitaban a los padres de la niña para que supiera que tenia alguien que la esperaba en Londres, esa noche Brian y Meggan acordaron decirle a Cecilia, lo que estaba por venir, y para ellos, habían encontrado los legendarios objetos encantados de Avalon, "El Amuleto de la Verdad" y "La Espada del Poder", la elección que hiciera la chica, marcaria una nueva etapa en su vida.

Brian busco a Cecilia y la encontró rodeada de hadas, mientras cantaba tranquilamente, se acerco a escuchar y no dijo nada hasta que la niña termino de cantar, luego Meggan se unió a ellos, las hadas se alejaron un rato después ya que vigilaban a Cecilia a petición de Brian.

– Tío, tía, ¿Como están? – Saludo a la pareja

– Cecilia, debemos hablar de algo importante – Comento el Braddock.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta la niña sentándose junto a ellos.

Meggan procedió a explicarle a la chica todo lo que ocurrió desde su nacimiento y cómo fue que Brian se entero de su poder, como su madre se reusó a dejarla ir, pero aceptando al final, sabiendo que no podrían protegerla siempre, la chica lloro durante un buen rato, hasta que se quedo dormida, la pareja se quedo junto a ella toda la noche.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

**Mientras tanto en Japón**

La familia Orimura, eran considerados extraños por sus vecinos y es que todos tenían habilidades que los colocaban como superhumanos, la hija mayor Orimura Chifuyu, era una agente de la organización conocida como S.H.I.E.L.D bajo el nombre código de Black Widow, otros la conocían como "La Belleza Asesina", y es que Chifuyu había recibido todo tipo de entrenamiento, desde disparar cualquier arma, pasando por la mayoría de las artes marciales conocidas, por lo que nadie podía sorprenderla, nunca.

Mientras que su hermano menor Orimura Ichika nació con la capacidad de absorber la radiación solar y convertirla en ráfagas de calor abrasador. Por la ionización del aire alrededor de él, puede rodearse de un aura de intenso de calor suficiente para fundir el acero, o volar, centrándose su aura en una corriente firme de gas ionizado que lo impulsa a través del aire como un cohete. También tiene visión infrarroja. Y la capacidad para formar un campo de fuerza psiónica durante el uso de su plasma como protección contra el calor y la radiación, tanto la de su propia generación, como la que parte de fuentes externas. A los 5 años, el pequeño Ichika, queriendo seguir los pasos de su hermana, tomo el nombre de Sunfire, inspirado en un héroe japonés que participo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, con poderes parecidos a los de Ichika, los poderes de Ichika se manifestaron después de su cumpleaños número 12

Sin embargo no solo los hermanos Orimura eran los únicos "especiales", pues la hija mayor de la familia Shinonono, Tabane, había sido elogiada como una gran científica, sin embargo un accidente ocurrió en su laboratorio causando una gran explosión se presume que Tabane murió, sin embargo nadie sabe realmente que paso con ella, unas semanas después una misteriosa mujer vestida con un ajustado traje rojo y negro, con una gran cantidad de armas, fue vista cerca del laboratorio, los que la vieron le dieron el nombre de Lady Deadpool, pero nadie sabía con exactitud quien era ella.

Houki, la hermana menor de la desaparecida Tabane, despertó poderes como Ichika a la misma edad del Orimura, se podría decir que ambos eran buenos amigos y sabían sobre el secreto del otro, algunas veces hacían equipo para evitar robos a bancos y cosas por el estilo, pero los de ella eran diferentes, tiene la habilidad de generar un campo de taquión, con el que puede rodear cualquier cosa, ya que es una practicante de Kendo comúnmente utiliza su poder sobre su espada, lo que le permite cortar casi cualquier cosa, además posee un anillo de teletransporte fabricado por su hermana poco antes de su desaparición, lo que le permite teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, otorgándole una gran movilidad y sigilo. Por lo general lleva un traje de armadura ligera de aleación de acero, modelada a partir de la armadura samurái tradicional, pero hecha de materiales modernos de protección. Lleva una katana, shuriken y otras armas, Houki tomo el nombre de Silver Samurái para ella.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

**Francia 1759**

Una chica de 16 años de nombre Charlotte Dunois caminaba rumbo a su casa, era una noche lluviosa y ya se le había hecho tarde, por lo que esperaba que sus padres la regañarían, la chica iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía debido al clima, cuando de repente tropezó con una raíz, eso hizo que se lastimara su tobillo, y como estaba en medio del bosque, nadie se daría cuenta de eso, hasta que pasaran varios días y comenzaran a buscarla, pero para ese entonces ella podría estar muerta.

De repente el aire comenzó a volverse mas y mas frio, la pobre Charlotte no se podía mover y la lluvia aumentaba, cuando escucho un ruido cerca de ahí, desvió la mirada en esa dirección y vio unos ojos rojos brillantes mirarla, la chica se desmayo.

Cuando despertó, estaba en una cómoda cama, en lo que parecía ser un castillo, pero se sintió confundida, pues el único castillo que había cerca de donde vivía, era el que estaba abandonado en medio del bosque, en el otro extremo de la habitación había un enorme piano y había una persona tocando, pero las melodías que salían del instrumento sonaban tétricas y eso asusto mas a la pobre Charlotte.

– Bienvenida a mi castillo – Hablo la persona que tocaba el piano, sin dejar de tocar

– ¿E-Este es el castillo del bosque? – Pregunto asustada Charlotte

– Así es, te encontré anoche, en el bosque, estabas en el piso, y te veías herida, te traje a descansar –

– ¿Quién eres? –

– Yo, soy solo alguien que le gusta estar solo, pero si quieres saber mi nombre me llamo Pier – Respondió todavía tocando el piano.

– E-Eres alguien peligroso, será mejor que vuelva a mi casa, mis padres deben estar preocupados – La chica quiso bajar de la cama, pero Pier se movió a una velocidad asombrosa sorprendiendo a la chica.

– Lo siento pequeña, pero tú no te irás, ya te elegí como mi compañera para toda la eternidad y no hay forma de hacerme cambiar de opinión – Dijo el misterioso hombre, mostrando su cara por primera vez.

Se veía bastante pálido y sus ojos eran rojos, con la pupila rasgada, como si fuera un reptil, Charlotte se sintió atraída por esos ojos, pero tenía que escapar a como diera lugar. Pier sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y se lanzo contra la chica, quien a duras penas pudo hacerse a un lado, pero todavía no estaba a salvo, debía salir del castillo y conseguir ayuda.

No había avanzado ni tres metros cuando algo o alguien la tomo por la espalda y la arrastro nuevamente hacia la cama, Charlotte quiso resistirse, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa, una vez de vuelta a la cama, Pier aseguro, manos y pies de Charlotte para evitar otro escape, ya había vivido más de 300 años solo, necesitaba una compañera, se acerco y estando lo suficientemente cerca, se corto una de sus venas, haciendo que su sangre cayera en la boca de Charlotte, luego paso la herida por sus labios, para asegurarse que la transformación fuera exitosa, así estuvieron por un buen rato.

Charlotte comenzó a sentirse adormilada de un momento a otro, luego sintió frio, mucho frio, después calor, mucho calor, sentía que su piel se derretía, su corazón desesperadamente bombeaba y bombeaba, pero parecía que la sangre no llegaba a donde debía llegar, finalmente tras quince largos minutos de intenso dolor, Charlotte murió, pero un rato después se levanto de nuevo y si piel ya no tenía el hermoso color que tenía hasta hace un rato, ahora se veía igual de pálida que Pier, y eso solo significaba una cosa, ahora era un vampiro.

A Charlotte, no le quedo más opción que aceptar eso y buscar una forma de deshacerse de Pier, tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ahora que era una vampiresa, ya se le ocurriría algo, por lo pronto, ya tenía planeado su escape, esperaría a que se fuera a dormir, luego saldría del castillo lo más rápido que pudiera, pero después de pensarlo mucho, se dio que había algo que no calculo, el sol, busco por el castillo un paraguas para protegerse del sol mientras corría.

Así pasaron más de 300 años y Charlotte ha vivido recorriendo Europa durante todo ese tiempo, muchas de las leyendas se originaron por ella, ya que se le veía por bosques y lugares con un gran nivel de magia, algunos decían que era una bruja, otros que era un fantasma, pero nadie se ponía de acuerdo, cuando llego el año 2000 y el auge de los superhéroes aumento ella tomo el nombre de Spitfire y se traslado a Inglaterra haciendo equipo algunas veces con Brian Braddock.

**¡Continuara!**

**Bien aquí termina esto, y espero sinceramente que a alguien le haya gustado leerlo, tanto como me gusto escribirlo a mi.**

**Saludos y nos veremos pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin mas de mi parte por ahora les dejo el cap 2, disfrútenlo :3**

**Marvel Presenta: Infinite Avengers**

**No soy dueño ni de los personajes de IS  
Ni de los de Marvel**

**Capitulo 2: Reunión**

Ya habían pasado más de 12 años desde que la joven Cecilia Alcott supiera, porque era perseguida, y la verdadera identidiad de Brian Braddock, cuando la chica cumplió 18 años, Brian y Meggan decidieron que era momento de que hiciera la eleecion entre la espada y el amuleto, para esa fecha, Cecilia ya había despertado totalmente sus poderes, podía volar y levantar casi 60 toneladas sin esfuerzo, además tenia cierto grado de invulnerabilidad, pero no era invencible, el anteriormente conocido como Capitan Bretaña se había asegurado de que su pupila no fuera arrogante.

Llego el dia de la elección, Brian y Meggan, flanqueados por muchas de las criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra, esperaban a Cecilia para la elección, Brian confiaba plenamente en su pupila, pues el mismo la había entrenado durante 18 años y sabia que haría una buena elección, fuese la que fuese. Unos minutos después llego la chica al lugar donde ya la esperaban, a unos 50 metros en unas ruinas se veian dos altares una contenía una espada y el otro un amuleto, los tesoros de Bretaña, todos los ahí presentes miraban con expectación esperando la elección de Cecilia.

– Cecilia Alcott, ha llegado la hora de la elección, cualquier opción que eligas, será buena o mala dependiendo de tus acciones, ahora acercate y elige uno de los dos tesoros de Bretaña, La Espada del Poder, o El Amuleto de la Verdad – Hablo Brian Braddock con voz solemne.

– Yo Cecilia Alcott, elijo El Amuleto de la Verdad, ya que de nada sirve tener poder, sin saber como usarlo – Dijo la chica.

De un momento a otro, Cecilia comenzó a brillar, su cuerpo fue cubierto por un ajustado traje azul oscuro, su cabello quedo fuera, en su cara había una mascara con la bandera de Bretaña, en el pecho tenia un león dorado, sujetaba un baston, dorado también, guantes rojos y una bufanda amarilla, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas botas blancas.

– Felicidades Cecilia, a partir de ahora eres la nueva Capitana Bretaña, si sufres algún daño en tu cuerpo, Bretaña lo sufrirá por igual – Dijo Brian serio.

Unos días despues Brian había decidido hablarle a Cecilia sobre Charlotte Dunois, mejor conocida como Spitfire, con quien había hecho equipo en algunas ocasiones, Charlotte era una vampiresa, bastante poderosa, si bien aparentaba tener 18 años, en realidad sobrepasaba los 300 años, pero eso nadie lo sabia, Charlotte había llegado a Inglaterra huyendo desde Francia, buscaba a Brian para que la ayudara a ocultarse o al menos a deshacerse de su perseguidor, pero llevaba toda su vida queriendo deshacerse de el y no lo había logrado.

Charlotte decidió ir a la mansión de Brian, pues temia por su seguridad, pese a ser una vampiresa, y es que Pier, aquel que la convertio en lo que era la había localizado y estaba decidido a darle caza en venganza de lo ocurrido en 1759; Pier había decido que la en ese entonces joven Charlotte seria su compañera, pero todo salió mal.

Cecilia había pasado a vivir en la mansión Braddock, pues contaba con todo lo que necesitaría en carrera como heroína de Bretaña, de repente tocaron la puerta, Cecilia todavía no acostumbraba a vivir en la mansión, pero poco a poco iba descubriendo sus secretos.

De repente tocaron la puerta, como si quisieran echarla abajo, Cecilia, que estaba cerca invoco su baston y sigilosamente se acerco, abrió levemente la puerta y una mancha amarilla se vio entrar, dicha mancha resulto ser una chica aparentemente de la edad de Cecilia, la chica que entro se giro a querer cerrar la puerta inmediatamente pues sabia que su perseguidor todavía estaba afuera y no dudaría en atacar la mansión.

Una vez que Cecilia cerro la puerta y llevo a la otra chica a un lugar mas seguro, se dispuso a interrogarla, pues si bien mucha gente sabia donde estaba la mansión Braddock, ahora Alcott, no muchos sabían que era la base del héroe local, salvo algunos aliados y uno que otro enemigo.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Japon, dos meses antes**

Ichika y Houki habían formado un equipo hacia unos tres años y si bien habían tenido sus problemas, lograron superarlas confiando el uno en el otro, poco después de eso, aceptaron trabajar para el gobierno japonés como guardaespaldas del Primer Ministro, de vez en cuando salvaban alguna ciudad o evitaban robos a bancos. Sin embargo, por problemas con el gobierno dejaron ese trabajo e intentaron inciar una relación entre ellos, como hubiesen querido sus padres, dicha relación funciono por un tiempo, pero el carácter Tsundere de Houki era demasiado complicado por lo que se dieron un tiempo.

Chifuyu, la hermana de Ichika por ordenes del director de S.H.I. Nick Fury movilizo a ambos mutantes a Inglaterra pues sin que nadie lo supiera, Fury estaba creando un equipo para enfrentar la creciente ola de villanos que surgían en el mundo, Ichika a regañadientes obedeció y convenció a Houki de hacer lo mismo, pese a ser más fuerte que su hermana, Ichika temia por su vida si la hacia enojar.

Una vez que tuvieron todo listo, abordaron el avión que los llevaría a Londres desde Tokyo, tenían dos meses para acostumbrarse e iniciar su misión. Ponerse en contacto con el Capitan Bretaña, fuese quien fuese, sin saber que eran vigilados constantemente por gente de Fury.

**En algún lugar de Londres actualmente**

Luego de dos meses, acostumbrándose a vivir en una sociedad diferente, con comida rara y otras diferentes a sus gustos, Ichika y Houki por fin iban a poner en marcha su misión, pues según un reporte que recibieron unos días atrás, pronto conocerían a la persona que debían encontrar, pero para eso primero debían ubicar su casa.

Anduvieron caminando sin rumbo, cuando a unos doscientos metros vieron a una chica rubia de su edad, dirigirse a toda prisa hacia una casa unos cien metros de donde estaban ellos, y detrás de la chica venían otras seis personas, todos se veian armados, la rubia toco fuertemente la puerta en cuanto llego, le abrieron, entro, se cerro la puerta, los tipos armados se alejaron un poco, pero mantuvieron vigilancia.

Ichika y Houki se acercaron mas a los tipos que vigilaban la casa, pues tal vez si lograban deshacerse de ellos, pudieran entrar y obtener algo de información, sin saber que esa casa era justamente la que estaban buscando, el Orimura usando su control sobre el calor para sacarlos de donde estaban, y Houki los noquearía de algún modo, en un acuerdo silencioso se separaron.

Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, Ichika calentó el suelo, por lo que se movieron de ahí, justo a donde Houki los esperaba, con dos movimientos los seis quedaron desmayados en el piso, todo eso fue presenciado por Pier, quien veía desde la azotea de un edificio cercano, esperaba que esos simples matones le llevaran a Charlotte, pero no contaba con la intervención de los japoneses. El Orimura, y su compañera, cargaron los cuerpos inconscientes y se acercaron a la puerta de la casa, para ver si lograban obtener algo de información sobre la persona que debían encontrar por ordenes de Chifuyu.

Tocaron, y esperaron a que alguien saliera, luego de unos minutos una chica rubia vestida de blanco abrió levemente la puerta, vio a los tipos de hace un rato inconscientes y abrió bien la puerta permitiendo a los japoneses entrar, ya que podrían darle algo de información.

– ¿Ustedes vienen con la rubia de hace un rato? – Pregunto Cecilia seria

– No, pero vimos cuando entro a esta casa – Respondio Ichika con las manos en alto en señal de que no deseaba atacar.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren en Inglaterra? Es obvio que son extranjeros – Ambos japoneses se miraron entre si por un momento considerando las opciones que tenían.

– Yo soy Orimura Ichika, y me conocen como Sunfire – Hablo el joven

– Shinonono Houki, Silver Samurai –

– Estamos buscando a Brain Braddock – Dijo Ichika

– ¿Qué quieren con el? – Pregunto la rubia seria

– Tenemos ordenes de S.H.I.E.L.D de hablar con el Capitan Bretaña, y sabemos que esta es la mansión Braddock, asi que llevanos porfavor con el – Comento Houki.

Cecilia brillo por unos segundos, accediendo a su traje, cuando la luz desapareció, ella estaba vistiendo su manto de héroe, dejando sorprendidos a los japoneses, pues no se esperaban que su anfitriona fuese la sucesora de aquel que buscaban, Ichika tuvo que cubrir su nariz ya que comenzó a sangrar al tener delante suyo el perfectamente desarrollado cuerpo de Cecilia, eso le otorgo un codazo de Houki.

Un rato mas tarde Charlotte, quien todavía estaba ahí, esperando hablar con Cecilia, escucho el alboroto y decidió ir a ver que pasaba, la francesa estaba sorprendida, pues desde que había entrado a la mansionj en ningún momento vio a Cecilia cambiarse, y el verla con el traje del Capitan Bretaña la sorprendió, tenia una esperanza de eliminar a Pier, luego noto a los japoneses.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**Alemania 5 años atras**

Cientificos de Alemania y de Rusia, habían acordado crear una maquina de guerra para producirla en masa, pues los tanques comenzaban a volverse obsoletos, dicha alianza dio como resultado el Crimson Dynamo, pero estuvo inactivo durante casi 5 años, pues no había nadie capaz de pilotearlo, muchos soldados veteranos y novatos de ambos países lo intentaron, pero todos fallaron, parecía que tendría que ser encerrado sin usarse, hasta que Laura Bodewig apareció, Laura una chica de 17 años, de origen alemán, había sido entrenada toda su niñez, convirtiéndose en la mejor soldado de su país, ella podía hacer cualquier cosa sin dudarlo y sus superiores pensaban que seria capaz de controlar el Crimson Dynamo, cosa que efectivamente asi fue.

Con el paso de los meses, la joven Laura llego al rango de General, y había salvado a ambos países de múltiples ataques terroristas, donde quiera que iba, todos la alababan, la invitaban a comer, le daban regalos y muchas cosas mas, sin embargo ella comenzaba a aburrirse de eso, ella quería ser parte de algo mas grande, pero quedándose en Alemania no lo lograría.

Unos meses después fue enviada a una misión en Africa, donde entro en contacto con Nick Fury, quien era el recién nombrado director de S.H.I.E.L.D, la agencia internacional de paz, Fury estaba reuniendo un equipo de héroes en secreto y ya tenia a dos en la mira, los japoneses Sunfire y Silver Samurai, Nick le ayudo a Laura a fingir su muerte e iniciar una nueva vida, obviamente la armadura del Crimson Dynamo se fue con ella. La chica Bodewig, considerada una heroeina en Alemania, paso a vivir en España esperando la llamada de Fury, pues debido a que ambos eran militares, pudieron llevarse bien, por lo que le explico sobre su plan de crear el equipo de héroes, y los posibles candidatos a formar parte.

O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O

**New York unas semanas antes del encuentro de los japoneses con Cecilia y Charlotte**

El hijo del millonario e inventor fallecido Howard Stark, Jacob, mejor conocido como Jake Stark, estaba preparando todo lo necesario para mudarse a Inglaterra y abrir una sucursal de Stark Industries en dicho país, junto a el se encontraba su guardaespaldas, un joven pelirrojo de 19 años británico/frances, vistiendo una armadura negra de cuerpo completo, una capa azul y en su cintura la legendaria Espada de Ebano, mientras que en su espalda estaba un enorme escudo con el símbolo de un sol.

El pelirrojo respondia al nombre de Erick le Reux, y en sus ratos libres tomaba el manto de Black Knight, también servia de guardaespaldas de Jake, debido a que ambos se conocían desde pequeños y eran como hermanos. Erick veía como su comapañero terminaba de empacar sin decir nada, un rato mas tarde, ambos bajaban en en el ascensor hasta el sotaono de la mansión, pues debían recoger algo importante en lo que Jake trabajaba, el Mark IV, una armadura como la del Crimson Dynamo Ruso/Aleman, pero no tan grande y con mejor tecnología, incorporaba un sistema de rayos repulsores, en manos y pies, una interfaz interactiva con el nombre de J.A.R.V.I.S.

– Entonces jefe, ¿Llevaras **eso** también? – Pregunto Erick sonriendo

– Asi es, mi estimado Erick, tienes que asegurarte que **eso** llegue a salvo a Londres y de ahí al edificio que usaremos como HQ – Explico el Stark mientras se servia un trago.

– Entendido, entonces nos veremos alla, pero recuerda que S.H.I.E.L.D te vigila y Fury es difícil de distraer –

– Asi será hermano – Fue la respuesta de Jake

**¡Continuara!**

**Bien aquí termina esto, y espero sinceramente que a alguien le haya gustado leerlo, tanto como me gusto escribirlo a mi.**

**Saludos y nos veremos pronto**


End file.
